


the time we share before graduation.

by MugThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugThings/pseuds/MugThings
Summary: Bonding between the Karasuno first years Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi.(slight manga spoilers near the end)----I wrote this for my creative writing class, thought i might as well post it(yes this is me Mr. Lankford in case you find this)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. lunch with the first years

Tsukishima sat down next to Yamaguchi, like always. They waited for the rest of the group, opening their lunches and talking about the classes they'd had so far. After a few minutes Yachi made her way into the room, a large smile on her face. 

"Hey you guys! I hope I didn't make you wait too long." She spoke, making her way to the seat across from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi gave a small wave, and Tsukishima, as always, gave no reaction. He only flinched slightly when he heard the loud footsteps and obnoxious yelling of two idiots he could only describe as mindless volleyball nerds. 

"I beat you this time Kageyama!" A boy with orange hair stumbled into the room, gasping for air. The other boy soon followed, he seemed to be in the same condition. Yamaguchi chuckled quietly, shaking his head at the antics of the duo.

"Did you two really run here all the way from the third floor?" They both snapped their heads towards the blonde. Immediately straightening up, they gave Tsukishima an apologetic look. After months of having this group lunch, they had learned how much Tsukishima hated loud noises.

"Sorry Tsukki!" Hinata bowed, and when Kageyama just stood there, he elbowed him in the stomach. Kageyama looked down at him angrily, huffing slight before speaking.

"I'm sorry Tsukishima.." He bowed slightly. Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes, turning back towards the table. He proceeded to ask Yachi how her day had been, completely ignoring the two boys by the door. Hinata grinned, looked at Kageyama for a split second, then ran for the seat next to Yachi. Kageyama froze for a second before realizing what Hinata was doing, then he started running too. Unfortunately, Hinata got there first. Kageyama sighed before reluctantly sitting down next to Tsukishima. He chose to ignore the way Tsukishima scooted closer to Yamaguchi, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Hinata started rambling about something that had happened in his previous class, but Kageyama couldn’t have cared less. 

"Oi, Hinata, eat your lunch before I eat it for you." Hinata gasped slightly, putting a hand over his chest dramatically.

"You're so mean Kageyama! I can't believe you would do this to me!" He grinned after his 'performance', but did actually take a look at his lunch. If he was being honest, he was a little scared that Kageyama would eat his lunch. Tsukishima pulled out all the contents of his own lunch, when something in specific caught his eye. Strawberries. He smiled at the sight, they were his favorite. His good mood was ruined slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kageyama. He groaned internally, praying that he wasn't going to ask for help with homework.

"What is it this time king?" Kageyama frowned at the nickname.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that," he paused to sigh, "anyways, I wanted to know if I could have some." He pointed to the strawberries sitting in front of Tsukishima. He gave Kageyama a questioning look, and when Kageyama looked completely serious, he burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the other three.

"What's wrong Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, looking away from his conversation with Yachi and Hinata, a curious expression on his face. The other two looked over as well, interested in why Tsukishima was laughing.

"The king asked if he could have a few strawberries from me!" He managed to get out from between laughs. Kageyama looked embarrassed, turning away from the group, biting down on the straw of his milk box angrily. Yachi and Hinata still looked confused, not understanding why Tsukishima was laughing so hard. Kageyama simply asked for a few strawberries. Yamaguchi shook his head, snatching one of Tsukishima's strawberries. He looked at Yamaguchi in surprise. Yamaguchi has never done that before. He was even more surprised when Yamaguchi handed the strawberry to Kageyama. He accepted it gratefully, immediately putting it in his mouth.

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's happening?"

"Tsukki has always loved strawberries, ever since we were little. He never shares with anyone." Yamaguchi explained to Yachi.

"So how come you gave one to Kageyama?"

"Because Tsukki needs to learn how to share." Yamaguchi smirked, snatching another strawberry from Tsukishima's lunch. This time though, a little bit more conscious, Tsukishima smacked his hand.

"Yamaguchi. What do you think you're doing?"

"Grabbing a strawberry? You'd think with glasses you'd at least be able to see better." Tsukishima looked taken aback. In all the years he'd known Yamaguchi, he had never been this outgoing. So when he took the strawberry again, he said nothing.

"Tsukki. I'm expecting you to share with everyone else as well." Tsukishima groaned, reluctantly stabbing a strawberry with his fork, holding it out for anyone who wanted it. Yachi slowly leaned forward, biting down on it and slipping it off of the fork.

"Me next Tsukki! Me next!"

"Don't call me that." Despite his remark, he still put a strawberry on his fork and held it out to the short boy. He ate it quickly, swallowing almost immediately. The rest of lunch was spent like that. Small talk, eating, and Tsukishima sharing his strawberries.


	2. the 'camping' trip

It was a great idea, it really was. Going camping over holiday break seemed like an innocent idea, until someone had to ruin it. That someone was none other than, you guessed it, Tsukishima Kei. They had driven for over three hours to reach the campsite, and if you asked anyone but Hinata, it was the worst car ride ever. The only reason Hinata enjoyed it so much was because he got to pick the music the whole way there. As you can imagine, he has horrible taste in music. So when they finally got out of the car, they were relieved to be free from their orange-haired companion. The first to speak up, with his bottomless pit of a stomach, was Kageyama. This is where things started to go wrong.

"I'm hungry, can we start the food now?"

"Oh, sure Kageyama, let me just go grab it." Yachi moved to the back of the car, popping open the trunk. She looked through all the bags, but to her surprise, the food wasn't there. 

"Uhm guys, where's all the food?" She asked looking back at the group. They all turned towards her, shock painting their features. They had checked to see if they had everything countless times before leaving, there's no way it isn't there. Tsukishima walked over, and to his surprise, the food really was gone.

"I'll go pick something up, I'm not sure how long it's going to take, so go ahead and set up the tents." He started taking all of the equipment out of the car, the others helping as well. After a few minutes, Tsukishima had already gone, and the four of the group left were struggling with the tent. They had lost their smartest member (no offense to Hinata and Kageyama). They tried their best for about an hour, and finally, they succeeded. Now that they had the hang of it, the other tent went smoothly, only taking about 30 minutes. 

"Perfect! Now let's set up the fire so it's ready for when Tsukishima arrives with the food." Per Yachi's request, the three boys went to go look for firewood. While they did that, she stayed behind and began to unpack bags. One by one the boys arrived back at the site, each carrying varying amounts of wood. They all started the fire, and about ten minutes later, Tsukishima arrived with the food. They all cheered, chanting his name as if he were some type of god. He rolled his eyes, giving the food to the hungry beasts. 

After their stomachs were full and their eyes tired, Tsukishima brought out the s'mores ingredients. Like magic, Hinata had appeared in front of him. Tsukishima looked down at the small boy, holding the marshmallows above his head teasingly.

"Oh? Do you want these shortie?" Hinata pouted at his words, but a smirk soon replaced it. Did Tsukishima really forget that Hinata was the highest jumper on the team? The decoy that everyone gawked at when he spiked the ball? Apparently so, because when Hinata easily jumped up and grabbed the bag, he just had to laugh at Tsukishimas expression. The others snickered behind their hands, but they immediately stopped when Tsukishima shot a glare at them. 

They all sat down around the fire, roasting marshmallows and talking about anything that came to mind. They spent a while doing that, watching the stars and eating their s'mores. Then, Tsukishima got an idea. What's another cliche thing that people do on camping trips? Tell scary stories. 

"Did you guys hear about what happened here a few weeks ago?" The talking stopped, and they all turned to him.

"No... what happened?" Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a warning look, but he ignored it.

"Well you see, I was told that there was a group of adults here, around their mid twenties, and they were staying the night. It started out like any camping trip, but by the next day, they were gone." He paused, looking for any reactions. So far, he had clearly caught the attention fo Yachi and Hinata. So, he continued,

"The police came and everything, they searched for them for hours. The only thing they found, was one of the missing people, hidden behind a fallen tree trunk. She was shaking, and when the police called out to her, she started freaking out. Apparently, a person attacked them, and killed the other members of the group. She was the only one left. They still haven't caught the culprit, so be careful tonight, and remember, don't let the bed bugs bite." With that, he stood up, gave them each a small goodnight and headed off to his tent. Yamaguchi did not look impressed, while Yachi and Hinata looked terrified. To most people, Kageyama would seem fine, but he was just really good at hiding his fear.

"Come on, did you guys really believe that? Tsukki probably just made that up to scare you."

"But what if it's true? What if there is a crazy killer on the run?" Hinata spoke up, his voice shaking slightly. Yachi only nodded frantically, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. Yamaguchi shook his head, standing up.

"Let's just go to sleep, I promise nothing will happen." The others stood up slowly, being very cautious of their surroundings. They split off into their tent groups, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in one tent, and Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi in the other. You can probably imagine which tent ended up having a hard time sleeping. The rest of the night was uneventful, until a raccoon decided it would be fun to mess with the tent. The three teens sat up, turning pale. The noises stopped, and they sat there for a while. But then, the raccoon started trying to climb onto the tent, so they all ran out screaming.

They spent the rest of the night in the car.


	3. a guide on how to study with the volleyball obsessed. by: tsukishima kei

To say that Tsukishima was not looking forward to this would be an understatement. He was absolutely dreading it. Hinata and Kageyama, as usual, were failing their classes. And without the freak duo to pull off their quick attack, they would most likely lose the volleyball tournament. So here he was, stuck with tutoring them. His mom had prepared all kinds of snacks, and kept reminding Tsukishima to be nice to his friends.

"Please don't be too hard on them Kei. After all, they are the only people aside from Tadashi who tolerate you." He rolled his eyes at that. His mother always liked bringing Yamaguchi up, and talked about how she felt so bad that he had to be friends with Tsukishima. He sat in the living room, reading a book to pass the time. After about fifteen minutes, his doorbell rang, and before answering the door, he took a few minutes to prepare himself for what he had to do. He stood to go answer the door, opening it to find Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata gave a small wave and Kageyama just stood there awkwardly. 

"Well are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?" Tsukishima asked, opening the door even wider in hopes of getting his message across. Hinata walked in, heading straight to Tsukishima's room. But Kageyama just stood at the door. Tsukishima gave him a questioning look. Kageyama mumbled something he couldn't quite understand.

"You're going to have to speak up king, I can't understand you with all of that mumbling." Kageyama flinched at the nickname, but spoke up.

"I said, I would rather stay outside than come in." He crossed his arms, clearly mad that he had to be tutored by the stuck-up one of the group. Tsukishima just shrugged and said,

"Fine, stay outside." Then he closed the door on Kageyama's face. He was about to walk away when he saw his mother give him a warning look.

"Tsukishima Kei. You better open that door before I count to three." He groaned, but opened the door without further complaint.

"Get inside before I change my mind." Kageyama hesitated for a moment, but when he saw the look Tsukishima's face, he went inside quickly. Tsukishima's mother greeted him, apologizing for her son's 'nasty behavior'. Tsukishima simply pulled him away before his mom could keep them from studying any longer. He wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. 

They got to his room and saw that Hinata had already pulled out all of his work, he was just waiting for them. They both sat down, pulling out their individual assignments. Tsukishima looked over both Hinata and Kageyama's, trying his hardest to understand their messy handwriting. They mostly consisted of english and math, the subjects the two seemed to struggle on the most.

They studied for a few hours, arguments popping up here and there, but for the most part it went smoothly. Tsukishima's mother popped in every once in a while, making sure he wasn't being too snappy with his friends. 

"Tsukki... I'm tired!" Hinata dragged out his words, trying to emphasize his statement. Tsukishima checked the time, it was already midnight. He let out a sigh of relief, finally, he could be free from studying with the duo. He pulled out a pair of futons, getting them ready for the others. Kageyama looked sleepy as well and Tsukishima snickered slightly at his expression. 

"Bathroom is the third door on the right by the way." Tsukishima spoke as he finished preparing the futons. The two looked at each other before sprinting to the bathroom. Tsukishima shook his head, weren't they tired? Now they're racing? Those two really are something else. He could hear them arguing over who got to brush their teeth first, finally settling on doing it at the same time.

They finally finished getting ready, all three laying in bed. 

"Goodnight Tsukki.." Hinata yawned near the end, rubbing at his eyes.

"Goodnight Tsukishima." Kageyama grumbled, turning on his side. Tsukishima huffed slightly, speaking at a volume that was barely audible,

"Goodnight you two." He could practically feel the smile on Hinata's face. He was totally going to regret this in the morning.


	4. lets stay in touch, okay?

The day finally came. The day that the first years would graduate. But I'm not sure if we can really call them first years anymore. They've grown so much in the past few years. Not only as people, but as teammates. Yamaguchi became the captain of the volleyball team, and Kageyama became the vice captain. Tsukishima had learned to embrace it as more than 'just a club' and he had grown to like the sport. Now, they wouldn't be able to play together anymore. They will all be going their separate ways.

Practice was the gloomiest it had ever been. Some of the second years cried, the third years acted like it wasn't a big deal, but they were sad to be leaving Karasuno. The day went by way too fast, and it was already over before they even had the chance to enjoy it. At lunch time Yamaguchi bought Kageyama a box of his favorite milk, and Yachi bought Tsukishima some strawberries. They all shared their food, trying their best to cherish the last lunch they would have together at school. Hinata was silent almost the whole time, which was slightly odd for him. They all knew why though. While all of them were staying in Japan, Hinata was going away. He wanted to get better, so he was going to Brazil so he could try out beach volleyball. 

"I'm really going to miss you guys. Thank you so much for having me as your club manager for the past three years, they've been the happiest years of my life." While everyone stayed silent, she knew that they were all thinking the same thing. They had the best time at Karasuno, and while they did have to watch all their upperclassmen leave, they had always had each other. But now, they were going to have to go their own ways as well. And it hurt. A lot. The bell rang and they all stood up. They gave each other a last nod, kind of like a parting gift to their lunch spot, and then left to go to their classes.

The end of the day finally arrived. They walked to the gym together, talking about anything that came to mind. Tsukishima opened the door for them, and when they walked in, they were met with a huge surprise. All the first and second years threw confetti, congratulating their upperclassmen. The group froze in shock. Was all of this really for them? Even the coaches were celebrating (Takeda was crying, but he would never admit it). They all looked at each other, before they broke out in laughter. The whole team came in for a group hug, and they spent most of practice saying their goodbyes and congratulating each other on how good the year was. Yamaguchi and Kageyama assigned their captain and vice captain, and when practice was over, they left the gym.

They walked home together, like they always do, but this time they all headed to Tsukishima's house. In the three years of knowing each other, he had only invited them over maybe two or three times, so this was a bit of a special occasion. When they got inside, his mom and Akiteru (his brother) were both waiting for the group. His mother had prepared food for them, and after giving each one a hug, they all headed to the dinner table. Akiteru talked about how 'his little brother and his friends were growing up too fast' and every once in a while scolding Tsukishima for not inviting the 'only people who tolerate his sour attitude' over more often. He ignored Akiteru and kept talking to his mother and friends. That didn't last very long, because after the constant whining from his brother, he gave in and had an actual conversation with him.

They all made their way to the living room, picking out a movie to watch together. Hinata wanted to watch something animated, but Kageyama argued that those were 'just for kids'. 

"I suggest we watch a horror movie." They all turned to Tsukishima. Just from the look on their faces, he could tell his request had been turned down. He sighed, speaking with a bored expression,

"Well then you four better agree on something before I pick it myself." With that they all started scrambling to find the remote, determined on picking something so that their fate wouldn't depend on Tsukishima. It's not that they didn't trust him, its just that... okay maybe it's because they didn't trust him. I mean, yeah, he's a nice guy, but when it comes to having the opportunity to scare them? Tsukishima would take it any day of the week.

They ended up settling for a cheesy romance movie that's about a volleyball player who gets injured and meets her 'soulmate'. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but put on the movie without any further complaint. About thirty minutes in, Yachi and Yamaguchi were sniffling, Hinata and Kageyama were criticizing the volleyball players' forms, and Tsukishima was asleep. The movie went on for another hour or so, and the last ones awake were Yachi and Yamaguchi. As soon as the movie ended, Yamaguchi turned it off.

"Should we wake them up?" Yamaguchi thought for a moment, before settling on an answer.

"Nah, they've had a long day, let them sleep. If the couch is uncomfortable you can go up to Tsukki's room. He won't mind if you use his bed for the night. I'm just going to go ahead and sleep here though." Yachi nodded, deciding to stay in the living room as well. 

"Good night Yamaguchi."

"Good night Yachi."

They both fell asleep easily, and a while later, Akiteru came into the room. He stopped by the door, smiling at the group. He took his phone out and snapped a quick picture. He would make sure to show them later.

There was a loud ringing, Kageyama groaned at the sound, picking his phone up.

"Hello? Who is this?" He flinched when a loud, familiar voice answered.

"Hey Tobio! It's me, Shoyo! Shoyo Hinata!" Kageyama looked at the time, his eyes widening when he saw what his clock said.

"Shoyo what the hell are you doing calling me at five o'clock in the morning on a saturday?" He could practically see the pout that most likely appeared on Hinata's face.

"Do you not remember? Timezones are you really that stupid Tobio?" He paused to chuckle, "Anyways, I called to say, I'm coming home Tobio! So I thought we could schedule a meet up with everyone!"

"So why are you calling me? Aren't the others better at planning than I am?"

"Well yeah, but I was too scared to call Tsukishima this early in the morning, and I would feel bad for waking up Yachi. I considered calling Yamaguchi, but I remembered how much he would scold me for doing that when I got back, so my best option was you Tobio." Kageyama shook his head, getting out of bed so he could get dressed.

"So when are you going to be here?" Hinata giggled, taking his time to answer.

"Did 'ya really miss me that much Tobio?" Kageyama grumbled out a few complaints, but didn't deny Hinata's statement.

"I'll be back in two days, I expect a day out to be planned for when I get there, got it?" Kageyama nodded, even though Hinata couldn't see.

"Alright, I'll see you then Shoyo."

"Okay, bye Tobio."

"Wait before you go,"

"Yes?"

"Just for the record, I did miss you." And with that, Kageyama hung up, a smile on his face as he got dressed and brushed his teeth. The rest of the day was spent with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, planning out the whole thing.


	5. epilogue ; the reunion

After a little over a day on an airplane, Hinata was finally back home. He got off of the plane, heading to baggage claim to find his bags. He stood there for no longer than five minutes, looking for his two suitcases. He spotted them, making his way over to grab them. Just as he set down his luggage, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a welcome back message from Sugawara. He smiled, texting him back while walking away from the baggage claim. It had been way too long since he had talked to any of his upperclassmen, especially the third years, so he was glad to be catching up. He was so busy texting that he didn't notice the person right in front of him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I should have watc-" He was cut of by a hug. He looked up slightly, his face brightening up and his arms wrapping around the individual. It was Kageyama. They stayed like that for a while until Yamaguchi spoke up, saying something about wanting a hug from Hinata too. They spent a while catching up, even Tsukishima had made a nice welcome back card, but if you asked him he would deny the whole thing.

"Shoyo, we have all of tomorrow planned out. We wanted to make sure you got plenty of rest today, so we made sure to schedule everything a little later in the morning." Hinata smiled at the thoughtfulness of his friends, nodding briefly as an encouragement for Yachi to continue her explanation. She said that they would all spend the night at Kageyama's house, and then in the morning, they would go out and have fun. Tsukishima, surprisingly, grabbed one of Hinata's suitcases for him. Hinata smiled at him, Tsukishima gave him a slight nod, turning away to walk to the car.

"Is it just me or is Kei nicer?" Hinata turned to Yamaguchi, a curious look on his face. Yamaguchi giggled slightly, a proud look on his face.

"Ah about that, yes he has gotten better. He's changed a lot ever since you left. But back to you, how was Brazil?"

"It was so much fun, I even got to see Oikawa there!" Kageyama rolled his eyes at the mention of Oikawa. I guess some petty rivalries never die. The group continued walking to the car, catching up on missed events. Hinata and Yamaguchi led the way for most of the time, the other three lagging behind.

"Hey, Tobio?" Yachi asked him cautiously.

"Yeah Hitoka?" She pointed to Hinata, a small smile on her face.

"I see the way you look at him, Tobio. You might not show it, but you've liked him for a long time, haven't you?" His eyes slightly widened, a blush painting his cheeks a bright red. Tsukishima snickered from beside him.

"Is it really that obvious?" He asked nervously. The two nodded their heads.

"Everyone knows Tobio, everyone except for Hinata." Kageyama turned to Tsukishima, a worried expression on his face.

"Well... what am I supposed to do?" The pair grinned, getting to work on their master plan.

They all got into the car, Tsukishima was driving and Yamaguchi sat in the front with him. The three others sat in the back, Hinata on the left, Kageyama in the middle, and Yachi on the right. At some point Tsukishima started talking to Yamaguchi, and the three in the back had their own conversation. Yachi tapped Kageyama on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. He hummed, turning around to face Yachi. She pointed to Hinata's hand, insinuating that Kageyama should hold it. He looked at his hand, then back at Yachi. He mouthed the words 'are you sure?' and Yachi simply nodded, a smile on her face.

Yamaguchi watched from the rearview mirror, an encouraging look on his face. Tsukishima must have told him about their plan. Kageyama took a few moments to prepare himself. Finally, he took Hinata's hand in his, a blush covering his features. Hinata said nothing about it, he only smiled, interlocking their fingers together. They stayed like that for the rest of the time, the three others sharing a look of accomplishment.

They finally got to Kageyama's house, his mother and sister greeting them. Hinata looked ready to pass out, yawning every few minutes. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi stayed behind while Kageyama took Hinata to his room.

"You can just sleep on my bed, we'll be downstairs if you need anything." Hinata nodded, flopping down on the bed. Kageyama could already hear slight snores coming from the smaller boy. He smiled, leaving to go back downstairs. The rest of the group talked and played a few games, waiting for dinner to be ready. When his mom finally called them over to the dining table, Kageyama went back upstairs to wake Hinata up.

"Shoyo?" He knocked on the door. No response. He opened it, walking inside. He was still sleeping, curled up above the covers. Kageyama walked over, waking him up as gently as possible. Hinata opened his eyes slowly, rubbing at them. Kageyama smiled,

"Good morning sleepyhead." Hinata shook his head, pushing Kageyama away. They took a few minutes, but they finally headed down for dinner. Hinata enjoyed it, it reminded him of before he left for Brazil. He was so happy to be home. They finished eating and they all headed to Kageyama's room. The trio took the futons, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to figure out their own sleeping arrangements. Kageyama glared at them slightly, they were doing this on purpose.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with you Tobio." Kageyama turned back to look at Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened, and he quickly added to his sentence.

"I mean! Only if you're okay with it!" He stuttered slightly, tripping over his words. Kageyama nodded, getting ready for bed. They all got into their spots, saying goodnight to each other. 

Kageyama woke up holding onto something warm. It felt nice. That was until he heard snickering and cameras going off. He sat up quickly, turning to look at the others. They continued laughing. The rest of the morning was spent having a pillow fight. 

At around noon they all headed out, going to a nice restaurant that had really good food. After that, they headed to a mall and ended up walking around for an hour or two. At around four o'clock they left for the aquarium, and that's where they were now. They walked around, pointing at all the cool fish, they even named a few. Now they were walking through the underwater tube, one of the best parts (at least in my opinion) of the aquarium. While Hinata looked up at all the cool creatures, the others whispered hurriedly, trying to convince Kageyama to say something. He (begrudgingly) agreed.

He came up behind Hinata, grabbing his hand to turn him around. Hinata had a confused expression on his face, but he allowed Kageyama to carry out his plan anyways.

"Shoyo, I've liked you ever since second year. You're such a kind person, and it made me so happy to have been your setter. Watching you fly and take the team to nationals were some of the best moments of my life. I've always looked up to you and admired your strength. You are amazing, Hinata Shoyo, on and off the court. So, I'm asking, will you be my ray of sunshine?" Hinata looked taken aback, mouth gaping slightly. It took him a minute to register what Kageyama had said, and when he did, he nodded frantically, a large smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course Tobio!" Kageyama smiled, pulling Hinata in for a kiss. The others looked so proud. They ended their day at a park, where the group took a picture that they would cherish forever. The picture of the day Hinata came back. The picture of the day Kageyama was able to hold his sunshine in his arms again.


End file.
